No ser, o ser
by dannraion
Summary: Una clase de filosofía, un libro olvidado... Sakura y Shaoran. ¿Podría terminar por gustarle esa confusa materia?


_Hi!, aquí con un emm no sé como se llamé, One shot?, well lo que sea xD._

**Los personajes, chicas Clamp, histoia mía :)**

_Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

_No ser, o ser_

Sabía que era la quinta vez que leía aquel párrafo, tanto como sabía que no entendía ni 'j' de lo que estaba escrito frente a mí. ¿Por qué la filosofía era tan complicada?

Que si las sombras son las cosas o las ideas de estás, o cosas relativamente absurdas. A mí que me importaba todo aquello. Nada.

Levanté la vista sumamente cansada, y es que treinta minutos de lectura ya me estaban pasando una tremenda factura. Me tallé los ojos para después volver a pegar la vista sobre esas pequeñas letritas que simulaban un escrito filosófico.

Releí el título, nuevamente. 'El mito de la caverna', eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a divagar. Podía sentirme estar en una cueva, totalmente a oscuras, sin poder ver nada más allá de la palma de mi mano.

Era realmente frustrante esa situación. No podía ver nada. Eso solo significaba para mí, en esos momentos, que todo era solo una sombra, nada era real.

Había una pequeña abertura en la pared, por donde se filtraban trozos de luz, algo que iluminaba un poco aquel tenebroso y lúgubre lugar.

Me levanté y después de tropezar con quien sabe que, me alcé en puntillas mirando por el agujero.

Solo podía distinguir montones de sombras. Voces de otras personas, tal vez iguales a mí, caminando, afuera. Una especie de emoción invadió de inmediato mi cuerpo. ¿Qué se sentiría estar afuera? Ser tocada por los rayos del astro rey. La luz de la verdad y el bien.

Pero luego después de las gratas sensaciones, un vacío superó a mi estómago. ¿No me lastimaría aquello? Digo, aparte de las pobres partículas que alcanzaban a entrar, nunca había sido expuesta a ese calor. ¿Y si era alérgica? No podía saber nada a ciencia cierta.

Levanté la vista por inercia al escuchar la voz de la profesora interrumpir mis cavilaciones.

-Muy bien jóvenes- fue mirando a todos mis compañeros- ¿Qué entendieron de esta lectura?-.

Me hundí más en mi asiento. Si me preguntaba a mí, definitivamente estaba frita. Solo había leído el primer párrafo y el título, y sin contar el 'viaje' por los confines de mi mente.

La mayoría comenzó a mofarse. Uno que otro le reclamaba a la maestra, el porqué de tan extraña materia.

Dejé de prestar real atención a las quejas, por parte del alumnado y las excusas, por parte de la docente. Al fin y al cabo, la filosofía no era lo mío. Ni ella, ni las matemáticas.

Pero había algo en eso del _Ser o no ser_, que me dejaba con los nervios de punta.

Si soy una cosa, soy un ser, soy la sombra de una idea. Una develación. Pertenezco al mudo real, el mundo de los sentidos, pues me muevo y actúo, soy algo físico. Soy. No soy. Ser o no ser.

Me daban ganas de arrojar mi libro de filosofía por la ventana. ¿Qué tanto daño haría esté, tirado por ahí en el patio escolar? Mucho. Pensé de inmediato. Si alguien fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, al ver un libro tirado, abandonado, tirado a su suerte, en medio de una escuela preparatoria, no se acercaría. Y es que leer un poco de esa astucia podía hacer que tus neuronas hicieran corto circuito y dejaran de funcionar.

Ya casi me veía sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida y tirando baba. Que positiva imagen.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de borrar mi último pensamiento, nada agradable por cierto.

El timbre se dejó escuchar, lo que hizo que todos corrieran a la puerta. Esté era el receso más esperado de toda la semana. Salir a vaciar lo poco de materia gris que había quedado salvada.

-Sakura- me llamó mi mejor amiga- ¿Irás a la cafetaría?- preguntó sonriéndome.

-Pues- puse un dedo en mi barbilla, como buscando una respuesta- ¿Voy o no voy?-.

La risa angelical de Tomoyo, llenó por completo mis oídos. La mire sin entender.

-Debes de dejar de leer ese libro- me dijo señalándome el ejemplar que llevaba en la mano.

¿A qué hora había agarrado eso? Era tiempo libre y yo llevaba entre mis palmas el cuaderno de filosofía. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tomoyo… yo, te juro que- pero no podía dejar de salir de mi asombro.

La pelinegra solo rió y me palmeó la cabeza.

-Sakurita, no tiene que darte vergüenza que te apasione la filosofía- me guiñó un ojo.

-Pero…- menee la cabeza, en fin- ¿Qué vamos a comer?- cuestioné cambiando de tema, dejando sobre la mesa el titular y mirando hacía la vitrina.

-No lo sé, ¿qué sería bueno?- dijo mirando hacia el mismo lado que yo.

Justo en ese instante entro a la cafetería el chico más guapo de la preparatoria. Desde que entré a estudiar me había enamorado de él. Podía sonar estúpido, no lo conocía de nada y lo amaba.

Su cabello color chocolate iba despeinado, haciéndolo ver realmente sexy. Sonreí. Tenía unos lindos ojos, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el color de estos.

Muchas veces traté de hablarle, romper el hielo y entablar una conversación. Aunque fuera un _¡Hola! _y un _¡Adiós!, _pero no pude. Me había resignado a dejar todo en un amor platónico, es decir, él fijándose en una chica común y corriente como yo, vaya mente.

Me ruboricé cuando me percate que me le había quedado viendo y esté se había dado cuenta. Giré tan pronto nuestros ojos se hubieron encontrado.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un pastelito?- me susurró Tomoyo. Seguramente se dio cuenta de todo. A ella nunca se le escapaba nada.

-Si- suspiré medio ida.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de la entrada, pues cerca de está aún estaba el grupito de amigos con Shaoran Li.

No podía dejar de verlo, era tan perfecto y hermoso. Definitivamente me sentía una suertuda por poder al menos verlo de lejos, pues no todos los chicos de esa escuela eran igual de agraciados.

Le di un mordisco al pastelito. Por esto y otras cosas era que me sentía superficial. No por mí, sino porqué lo primero que veía de las personas era su físico. Pero… como no ver semejante físico.

Vaya, estamos en preparatoria, tengo hormonas y es obvio que me gusta admirar la belleza masculina.

Lo único malo de todo esto, es que él estaba un salón al lado del mío. El curso pasado habíamos tocado en el mismo, y se sentaba justo atrás de mí, pero ni siquiera así pude entablar una conversación con él.

Después de nuestro improvisado almuerzo y pláticas de chicas, Tomoyo y yo pasamos a las canchas, pues nos tocaba la clase de deportes. Cada una se metió a un vestidor a cambiarse de ropa.

Como me había tardado más de lo necesario, pues me enredé con la blusa y el sostén, ni se lo imaginen, es tan difícil de visualizar, pues solo a mí me sucede eso, al salir del cubículo me tope con algo.

-Yo lo siento- chillé apenada.

-No te preocupes-.

Salí disparada hacia la cancha. Quería jugar voleibol. Cuando estuve afuera y me hube alistado con un grupo de compañeras para estar en su equipo. Comenzó el encuentro.

Al tiempo que íbamos 3 puntos a favor de mi equipo me percaté de algo.

Al otro lado de la cancha estaba Shaoran, con una camiseta blanca y unos shorts deportivos color negro. Corría de un lado a otro, golpeando el balón con el pie derecho.

Creo que me distraje demasiado pues no atiné que el grito iba para mí. Cuando voltee fue demasiado tarde. El balón se estampó en mi cara. El impulso y fuerza que esté llevaba fue suficiente para dejarme tirada en el suelo.

Cerré los ojos y contuve las lágrimas. Había sido un duro trancazo, hasta a mí, Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más deportiva de la preparatoria, se le permitía sufrir por golpes.

-¿Estás bien?- escuché la voz de mi amiga.

Sin levantar la cara asentí lentamente.

Todo el rostro me ardía. Imaginaba el color rosáceo de está. Y las marcas del balón que seguramente quedaron incrustadas por toda mi piel.

Si el balón era una cosa del mundo real y yo también, eso explicaba el porqué de mi dolor, nosotros las cosas interactuamos entre sí y nos dañamos de una u otra forma.

Sacudí la cabeza. La filosofía y de paso el golpe me iban a dejar tonta.

Miré despacio a mí alrededor, y de nuevo vi a Shaoran. Corriendo de aquí para allá. Sonreí.

Me ayudaron a levantarme. Caminé hasta una banca, el maestro me había dado por 'impedida' aunque le aclaré que con un golpe en la cara podía seguir siendo funcional, ese no era el verdadero problema. Más bien era impedida por algo, una cosa, que corría del otro lado de la cancha.

Obviamente no le puse atención al partido de voleibol, me concentré más en la cancha donde los chicos pateaban, gritaban y gruñían. Era como una lucha de gladiadores, pero sin los reales golpes, todo era cuestión de intimidar.

Quise gritar ¡GOL!, cuando 'el ser, cosa perfecta' alías Shaoran, anotó uno esplendoroso. Pero no lo hice, reaccioné a tiempo y lo celebré solo mentalmente.

Al final de la hora solo quedaba ir a las regaderas a quitar la mugre que se había posicionado en nuestros cuerpos, y tratar de destensar todo el dolor acumulado en los músculos.

Tiré la ropa a un lado y comencé a ducharme. Lo hice rápido, no quería detenerme mucho con aquello. Odiaba desperdiciar agua y más si estaba totalmente fría.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, envuelta en una toalla. Pero cuando busqué mi ropa no la encontré. Quería gritar…

Aunque fui rápida, todas mis compañeras me ganaron y no quedaba una sola en las regaderas.

Alcancé a escuchar voces masculinas. Tragué pesado. Solo llevaba puesta la toalla y no era muy larga que digamos. Corrí detrás de los lockers, sosteniendo lo que me estaba cubriendo.

Me puse roja. Los chicos se desvestían del otro lado. No podía dejar de imaginarme los torneados músculos de Shaoran. Me golpee la frente. Ahora si parecía una completa desquiciada y sobre todo pervertida.

-Sabías que el turno de las chicas terminó hace diez minutos- todo el color que había en mi cara se me bajó hasta no sé donde, ahora estaba completamente fría. Giré despacio para ver quien me decía aquello.

-Vaya- no pude contener eso. Frente a mí estaba mi alucinación, la cosa más real que he visto y quiero ver. Pasee mis ojos curiosos por su abdomen, pues llevaba la camisa pero en las manos.

Se notaba perfectamente que le gustaba hacer ejercicio, tenía unos músculos no muy marcados, pero si visibles y realmente sexys. ¿Desde cuándo utilizaba tanto la palabra sexy?, ya lo recordé.

Después de ver su torneado y trabajado torso pasé hasta su cara. Mechones humedos color chocolate le cubrían la frente. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar resplandeciente parecían tener luz propia. Las cejas gruesas y largas. La nariz recta, pero no tan fina ni puntiaguda, simplemente perfecta. No pude evitar mirarle los labios, eran medianos, el inferior un poco más grueso que el superior, de tono rosado.

Suspiré aun creyendo estar en un sueño.

-Que sueño- dije mordiéndome un labio.

Escuché una risilla la cual me devolvió a la realidad y también el color intenso a mis mejillas.

-L-Lo si-siento- me disculpe torpemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró aun con una sonrisa.

-C-Creo que- me sonrojé furiosamente- Me tardé demasiado- agaché la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no te vistes y te vas?- cuestionó aún risueño.

-P-Perdí mi ropa- fruncí el ceño.

-¿La perdiste o te la robaron?- dijo carcajeándose.

Alcé una ceja y lo enfrenté. Era lindo, era la cosa más linda que había visto pero no le permitiría aquello.

-No lo sé- giré la cabeza molesta.

-Te prestaría mi camisa, pero- la miró extrañado- Está sudada- arrugó el ceño.

-Puedo salir así- pensé en voz alta.

-Claro, si quieres que todos vean esas largas piernas- me guiñó un ojo, a lo que no hice más que sonrojarme.

-Está bien… puedo- pensé agarrando más fuerte la toalla- Quedarme aquí hasta que terminen las clases- parecía lo más conveniente.

-Tengo una mejor idea- se colocó la camiseta- Espérame aquí- se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver su perfecto trasero.

-Vaya- volví a decir, sonriéndole al recuerdo de su perfecta anatomía.

Sentía las gotas de agua escurrirse de mi cabello por mi rostro hasta confines de mi piel. La que estaba expuesta. Me relamí el labio por el cual había caído una gotita juguetona.

Chiflidos comenzaron a escucharse dentro de las regaderas. Agucé el oído un poco más. Eso solo podía significar que estaba entrando una chica.

Escuché paso hasta los lockers de las chicas, di un paso hacia atrás y comencé a temblar. ¿Y si me habían descubierto? Cerré los ojos.

-¿Sakura?- esa era una voz familiar. Levanté un parpado, frente a mí estaba Tomoyo con una pequeña bolsa- Pensé que no habías entrado y me llevé tu ropa- sonrió entregándome el morral amarillo- Vístete rápido si no quieres que te coman los lobos- me sonrió sugestivamente.

Me fui a la otra fila de lockers. Cabe destacar que hice malabares tratando de colocarme la ropa interior sin quitarme de encima la toalla. Después arrojé la toalla a un lado poniéndome la blusa y después la falda. Tomé las sandalias que venían en la bolsa y me las coloqué. No eran mis convers, pero algo era algo.

Agarré la toalla y la metí dentro del morral, llegué hasta donde estaba mi amiga. Suspiré y asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar, saliendo por donde estaban todos los 'lobos' los cuales empezaron a aullar y silbar.

-¿Chicas aquí?-dijo uno con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

Agarré a Tomoyo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar más rápido. Cuando salimos nos dirigimos hasta el salón, donde ya estaban todos sentados discutiendo problemas matemáticos.

Me senté en mi lugar, el último de la última fila. Tal vez por ello no se me quedaba nada de esos conocimientos científicos. Voltee los ojos y vi a Tomoyo riendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté desconcertada.

Oh, ¿y si me puse la ropa interior al revés?... Improbable, no se notaría.

-Nada, Sakura, nada- se volteó y comenzó a anotar formulas en su cuaderno.

Suspiré e hice lo mismo, sin logar entender algo más que los números del uno al diez.

La clase transcurrió lenta y tediosa como siempre. Al final de está no hice más que estirar los brazos y bostezar, ya solo faltaba una clase para salir.

Filosofía. ¿A quién se le ocurre partir las horas? Gruñí por lo bajo. Otra lectura más y estaba frita.

-Muy bien muchachos terminen de leer el Mito de la caverna, yo sé que es extensa, pero les dejara una buena enseñanza- levanté una ceja y rodee los ojos.

Abrí mi mochila buscando mi libro.

Dos veces eran las que llevaba revolviendo mis cosas. No encontré el maldito cuaderno. Quise aventarlo, pero ahora quería encontrarlo. Debía leerlo pues el examen estaba próximo.

Mis nervios comenzaban a traicionarme, hacia exactamente dos horas y media lo tenía en mis manos. Recordé que la última vez que lo vi fue en la cafetería.

Me levanté despacio. Tomoyo me miró sin entender, menee la cabeza restándole importancia.

Llegué con la maestra y en un hilo de voz le pedí permiso para ir al 'baño'. Salí aun temblando, creyendo que como era un libro despreciado de filosofía, nadie se atrevería a agarrarlo.

Cuando entre en la cafetería y la vi vacía me precipité a la última mesa, donde no había nada.

Resignada me regresé por los mismos pasos. Iba con la cabeza gacha. Arrastrando las sandalias.

-¿Buscabas esto?- escuché detrás de mí.

Giré la cabeza rápidamente, viendo al instante mi libro que descansaba sobre su regazo. Él estaba sentado en el pasto, recargado sobre un árbol de cerezo enorme, el más viejo y hermoso de la preparatoria. Tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en una pose de total descanso.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo encontraste?- pregunté posicionándome frente a él, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de mi espalda.

-Pues, no es común ver a alguien sacar sus libros en el descanso, y menos de esta materia- sonrió- ¿No me agradecerás lo de tu amiga?- preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias- medité por unos segundos- Espera- medio grité, captando algo que me había pasado desapercibido, vi cómo sonreía- ¿Cómo sabías que era ella?- lo miré largamente.

-Siempre andan juntas- abrió un ojo.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté haciéndome hacia atrás.

Se levantó de un solo impulso tomando el libro con la mano derecha, y acercándoseme.

-Siempre andan juntas- volvió a repetir, con una sonrisa sugestiva- ¿Crees que no te había visto?- quedó tan cerca. Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con el pulgar.

Mariposas comenzaron a revolotear dentro de mi estómago. Me sonrojé al instante.

-¿Te gusta la filosofía?- preguntó acercándose más.

-N-No- pensé en el ser, las cosas y las sombras.

-Ser o no ser- dijo sonriendo.

-Ser- dije riéndome.

-¿Estás segura?, el no ser te podría ahorrar esto- levanté ambas cejas.

-¿Ahorrarme qué?- pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Esto- y sin más me besó. Fue solo un roce, lento y pausado, en el cual sentí un torbellino de emociones revolverse y agolparse dentro de mí. Cuando nos separamos pude sentir mis mejillas fuertemente sonrosadas.

-Te ves linda así- dijo acariciando mis cachetes.

-G-Gracias- agaché la mirada.

Conclusión, desde ese día amaba el Ser o no ser. Definitivamente siempre iba a preferir el Ser con Shaoran.

* * *

_Aww, me pareció tierno xD... la historia obviamente fue inspirada de mí clase de filosofía... real martirio, aunque te topas con buenas lecturas y reflexiones, de vez en cuando, cabe aclarar jeje._

_Quiero a mí Shaoran personal ¬¬, quién no, vdd?..._

_Well espero les guste, dejen sus **reviews**, si?... se los agradeceré mucho :)..._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Dann- fuera._


End file.
